


Can I Have This Dance?

by mymcdanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcdanno/pseuds/mymcdanno
Summary: Steve dances with Grace, and Danny realizes that his feelings might be much stronger than he originally planned.





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is written for my beautiful angel @themcinebcnd, because today is her birthday and she deserves to have the most wonderful day!! As always, I would like you to know that English is not my native language so all mistakes are mine, and if you have any advise or criticism for me please let me know! xx

Danny was so busy checking the messages on his phone that he almost missed the familiar laugh coming from the little dance floor next to him, set up in this beautiful hall for an event that the whole team had been invited to by the governor herself. There were people all around him so it took Danny a little while to find the source of the sound at first, but he wasn’t at all prepared for how adorable the sight that greeted him was when he eventually turned around.

Steve was dancing with his little girl, looking fondly at her and being so gentle that Danny couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face. Grace was being twirled around in circles and swayed from side to side, laughing, her smile on of the brightest he’d ever seen. The happiness glowing from both of them made Danny think of how far they had all come after this year, especially given the rough beginning of his and Steve’s partnership.

See, when they first met Danny had thought Steve wasn’t very good with kids. First there was the little girl coming up to them at the car while they wore Kamekona’s t-shirts, and then the little boy in the elevator, so he really didn’t have any reason to believe otherwise.

But then – then Steve had met Grace, and they somehow instantly connected with a joke and a tiny fist bump. Danny smiled fondly at the memory, thinking how even back when Steve hadn’t met her yet he’d given them tickets to stay at a hotel so they wouldn’t have to stay at Danny’s crappy apartment that weekend.

Seeing them now, so comfortable with each other and looking very happy, it warmed Danny’s heart in a way that he couldn’t describe. It wasn’t until then that he realized that as often as he worried about Grace, he’d never ever worried about her when she was with Steve and he knew he never had to. Someone he really trusted, someone they both love-

Wait a minute.

“Danno!” Suddenly there was a new song playing, and Grace was running over to him with open arms. He caught her and lifted her up, hugging her tightly.

“Hey monkey!” he said, chuckling at her excitement. “Did you have a good time dancing with Uncle Steve?”

“Yes! It was so much fun!” she answered, getting distracted shortly after when she spotted Kono and Chin who were now dancing close to them. She let herself fall down from Danny’s arms, and he watched her run over to Kono who happily bent down to answer whatever question Grace had.

When Danny looked up again Steve was walking over to him, looking even more handsome than normal in his uniform, and shit. Danny really did love him, why hadn’t he seen that sooner? “That was some very nice dancing you did out there, babe.”

“Yeah?” Steve answered, grinning as he stretched out a hand. “So what do you say, can I have this dance?”

“You are such an idiot. Yes, of course you can,” Danny answered, shaking his head lightly, his voice full of affection. They walked out on the dance floor together, just having fun dancing to the song in the background with Danny feeling happier than he had in a very long time.


End file.
